


Breakin' Breakiverse Headcanons

by CherryJolicoeur



Series: The Breakin' Breakiverse AU [8]
Category: Arthur (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, Original Work, Rainbow High (Web Series), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Celebrities, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Drug Use, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fanchildren, Gen, Headcanon, Human, Interracial Relationship, headcanons, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJolicoeur/pseuds/CherryJolicoeur
Summary: What the title says, this is a compilation of personal headcanons that apply to all of my AUs, each chapter focuses on a different characterI publish new headcanons regularly (that applies for those who are interested in this I guess)
Relationships: Dora Winifred "D.W." Read/Steven Universe, Jade Hunter/Bella Parker, Jasper/Peridot (Steven Universe), Opal/Steg (Steven Universe)
Series: The Breakin' Breakiverse AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. steven

steven isn't a vegan or anything, he generally eats junk/comfort food and sugar. this diet is particularly more pronounced when he's high


	2. D.W./winifred

so this is a race headcanon, D.W. is of asian-latina descent (she got some major japanese/colombian blood from her biological father)

Full name is Bunny Venus Cinnamon 'Winifred" Southerlyn (weird mouthful lmao)


	3. Steg

said this before, but steg is actually a major book nerd. He specialises in collecting first edition copies of critically acclaimed books, one of the many things he does in his free time is read for hours on end


	4. Claude-Sebastian and Miciane

Claude and miciane are both skilled at art, claude is great at sketching (primarily buildings/landscapes) where mici is the same with painting.


	5. multiverse twiins

A headcanon for my steg and opal fanchildren, rainbow 3.0 is the oldest by 2 minutes where selina is the youngest


	6. arthur race/nationality headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> most of these are just the female characters ad you've noticed

francine: african-american/israeli

muffy: irish-scottish

sue-ellen: czech/italian probably??? idk idk 

fern: british

marina: italian

prunella: greek

emily: biracial, nationality is very obviously french (mother is white, father is afro-french)

molly: scottish (as implied as such in the last king of lambland)

ladonna: biracial (father is white/polish, while mother is afro-french guinan)

D.W./winifred: ASIAN-LATINA ASIAN-LATINA ASIAN-LATINA. (nationality is japanese/columbian, originally wanted to make her afro-latina)

alan/brain: african-american'


	7. Steg is Candylicious

steg has a major sweet tooth, his favourite food (or in this case dessert) is ice cream cake, mississippi mud pie is his second favourite. He also loves pain au chocolat (chocolate croissants) and candy


	8. Steg

Steg absolutely hates grape candy. He's ok with grapes and wine as a whole, he loves white grape wine but for the most part he pretty much despises practically almost anything that's grape-flavoured. Like a whole lot.


	9. D.W./winifred

Winifred's an owner of exotic pets, she owns a pet snake, who she names eliris. She also has a pet teacup pig named angel.


	10. Jasper and peridot

jasper and peridot are lovey dovey, peri's favourite pet name from jasper is "little mama"


	11. Steg

steg can cry on command perfectly, he's an actor which is his second most-active career, and he naturally does such


	12. steven

steven's favourite animals are lions, he finds them big and cuddly. Steg was aware of how much steven loves them, and steven shat his pants when steg actually bought him a trained one for his 14th birthday


	13. steven

steven loves black coffee, particularly without sugar


	14. steg

Steg's actually a closet headbanger, he loves heavy metal. He loves the shredding and the constant drums, he kinda considered transitioning to metal back then after a while of listening to some megadeth, he even wrote and produced a song as a testing ground for such but later just decided to not go through with it over time.

He also loves to headbang, he does this all the time during singing/


	15. steg

Steg strained his voice one point in time, it was an instance where he screamed really loud through practising his death growl


	16. Steg

Steg tends to become super hyper when he consumes sugar, he'll be prone to talking very fast


	17. steg and opal

wholesome steg/opal headcanon

their honeymoon was memorable, to say the least, steg flew her to maui and both had the time of their lives~

they ate a lot (steg's obsessed with haupia pie and malasadas now thanks hawaii), danced, got intimate...and just basically spent their whole holiday vibing and relaxing


	18. winifred

winifred's hair tends to grow quickly, especially when she cuts it, she styled a pixie cut to inspire josie from the josie and the pussycat film which later grew out in a matter of 4 months


	19. opal

Opal's usually a forgetful person with a more carefree personality, so i usually like to personify her style of choice with a bit of a more modern "hippie' feel. when it comes to styling her hair she either does pigtails or a simple braid or leaves it down, but she generally keeps it done in her usual high ponytail


	20. d.w./winifred

winifred absolutely LOVES josie and the pussycats, when she watched the film with steven a few months ago that was immediately where she got the inspiration for her pixie cut


	21. steven and winifred

steven rests his head atop winifred's stomach


	22. bella x jade

jade rests her head atop bella's lap, or her "personal travel pillow" as she calls it


	23. steg

Steg'ds a total softie, he absolutely loves cute things, he loves rabbits and kittens


	24. steg and opal

steg and opal absolutely love snow, the first thing they'd do is resolve to have the most epic snowball fights with each other


	25. Steg

steg's favourite holiday is easter


	26. opal

from the start of their marriage opal initially had some feelings of doubt on being steg's wife, she felt as if she was only holding him back and that she wasn't fit with the likes of him/that she'll only be seen as a "golddigger" or his "pretty trophy wife". Steg acknowledged this after a while, and resolved to try to make her feel as welcome as possible


	27. Steven

Steven is a trendsetter, his latest trend is leather trench coats. His favourite one he started is named "Un-fur-gettable", which is just faux fur and blue denim bottoms (faux fur's the trend so tell all your friends)


	28. opal

opal is usually referred to as "mrs multiverse' by steg's fans in her obeisance


	29. Steven

Steven's a total shopaholic, a major mall rat. After window shopping his first instincts to buy out every clothing store that piques his interest


	30. steven

steven took a break from shopping one point in time, he later immediately caved


	31. Steg

steg once was forced to cancel a tour due to being so exhausted from being super busy, prior to the cancellation he fainted during rehearsal


	32. Steg

steg can tend to overheat easily when he wears long-sleeved clothing in very hot weather, particularly one time in a concert where he passed out on stage because the hall was so hot


	33. Claude-Sebastian

Claude used to only eat occasionally when he was a teenager but has since started eating all the time, he usually pigs out with miciane


	34. Claude-Sebastian

Claudy has iron-deficiency anaemia, because of this he follows a very high protein diet


	35. Steg

whenever he's busy writing something down steg would stick pencils in his hair to prevent losing them


	36. steg

Steg loves seances, he loves the idea of trying to contact with spirits


	37. steg and opal

steg would embrace opal whenever they go to sleep, opal's quick to be the first to do so as she finds his arms warming


	38. steg

steg's kiiiiind of a himbo? not bordering on complete and utter vacuity, only minor as it comes and goes. Most of the time he's smart, resourceful and wise, as a con i'd say that he isn't really the sharpest tool in the shed next to opal


	39. Steg

probably confirmed canonically in his appearance in the movie but Steg has a thick southern accent, he speaks with southern dialect


	40. winifred

Winifred had a dozen names, her father named her/wrote it as such on her birth certificate before jane decided to name her "dora winifred" as soon as jane passed her along to her immediate family. Her real name is Bunny Cinnamon Winifred Southerlyn (total mouthful)


	41. steg and spinel

Steg and spinel both share the same birthday (september 2nd)


	42. Breakin' Breakiverse's sexualities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or where almost everyone in breakin breakiverse is HELLA gay

steg: pansexual

steven: pansexual

sabrina: lesbian

peridot: lesbian

jasper: lesbian

spinel; lesbian

connie: bisexual

winifred: polysexual

multiverse twiins: aroace 

nadine: asexual

stefan: polysexual

rose: bisexual

hippie rose: lesbian

superfan rose: bisexual


	43. Steven

Steven is an amazing hairstylist, he can make intricate hairstyles


	44. Miciane

Miciane's favourite anime is jojos bizarre adventure, she likes to reference it alot


	45. miciane

Miciane used to be a pageant queen back before she gave birth to sabrina, but now often enters pageants just for fun


	46. Steg

Steg would completely freak out if his hair was messy or if the slightest strand is out of place, he;s usually quick to comb it and blast it with hairspray to hold it


	47. Jasper

Jasper is actually a huge fan of steg, she owns tons of his merchandise and owns every album. Every now and then she'd wear his shirts. One point in time peridot offered to introduce her to breakin breakiverse, and as peridot pulls up the mansion jasper was like "oh shit this mansion actually looks familiar" and as peridot showed jasper around the house jasper immediately shat her pants when steg just walked in and greeted her "hey there girl who's been smoochin' my niece". She just wordlessly took peridot and excused her self to step away for a minute in private, where jasper immediately screamed and fangirled over meeting steg, not knowing that everyone could hear her. She wasn't really aware of peri and steg's connection and asked her of this, where peridot replies with "oh steg's my uncle, my adoptive uncle actually"


	48. Steven

steven loves daft punk


	49. Steven and connie

Steven calls connie "conn conn", he uses it to tease her


	50. Steg

50th headcanon!!!

steg has a habit of completely breaking the internet

his most popular social media post is a video of him singing jazmin bean's "birthday bitch", his second popular one is a pic of him cradling a kitten, not so much for how cute the kitten is/the serotonin factor/energy steg gave off in the photo, but the fact that he was shirtless in it which drew his fangirls insane.


	51. opal

opal's a pisces


	52. Steg

steg is a total virgo


	53. Steg

Steg's favourite movies are knives out, deep impact and pulp fiction


	54. Some members of breakin' breakiverse

Some members of breakin; breakiverse (steven, steg, greg, opal, rainbow quartz, freckles, opal, winifred, peridot) can tend have delusions of grandeur, they believe that they have hidden supernatural powers


	55. Steg

Steg was asked by a fan on twitter how he felt about melanie martinez, and in response he called mel a "cute little thing". Some fans started shipping them together in response


	56. Steven

steven is a huge crybaby, he absolutely loves melanie martinez


	57. Steg is Candylicious, Part 2

Return of steg's sweet tooth, he also fucking loves ice cream soda and dark chocolate


	58. Miciane

miciane's a huge fan of monster movies and comics, she used to be a scream queen for low budget horror movies, but she gained traction for her talented acting being the only good thing out of terrible movies according to most critics


End file.
